Changing emotions
by Daisen
Summary: New developments in Booth's routine as he sees his life changed by a certain young doctor. Rating M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

CHANGING AFFECTIONS

Booth always had luck with the ladies, but what happens when he suddenly feels strange things for a young doctor? SLASH Sweets/Booth

Disclaimer: I only borrowed Bones's characters for some writing fun, I don t get anything besides the satisfaction of some people reading this. Yes, this is slash, male on male love, so if you don't like, hit your back button. If you like, please enjoy.

CHAPTER 1------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth hated it. He seriously hated it. He always thought that he had things clear, like you like a girl and that's good, and he had a really good boy as a son. And he always felt so confident, full of himself, getting by the life with experience, and always knowing that he liked a nice looking girl.. like Bones.

Or so he thought. And that was the hard part to swallow. Suddenly, the feelings that sometimes he felt were swirling between them,  
seemed to be fading, and it wasn't a big help that the good ol' and forgotten Sully suddenly decided that it was time to come back and try to get Bones to like him, if not enough to leave her job for a year, at least to have something formal with him. It seemed to be working,  
and even though that he was happy for them, he secretely wanted her to stick around him more, to keep his mind from thinking about something that was bothering him, and worst of all, couldn't tell anyone about...those feelings were being replaced by wanting another person that both knew...he was wanting a boy. A MAN! that by itself was something to give himself to Gordon Gordon in a silverplate to analyze and say all those freaky things that only psychologists do.

Psychologist... he frowned at the tought of the word... because the new object of his toughts and sleepless night was the prodigy child of the Psychology division on the FBI... Lance Sweets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, everyone, this is my first attempt at writing something for ... and as there aren't that many stories about this couple of good looking men from the Bones show, decided to try my hand at it... I know that I made mistakes, and that's where you come into play... you can review this lil' text, give an honest and constructive opinion, and help me improve..

Also, english isn't my first language, so I hope I didn't make that many mistakes, and any OOCness I hope to fix it later--

I always liked Sully, so for the sake of Brennan not unhappy about this ordeal, I brought him back...

So please, after all the time you spent reading this, push that green button and make someone happy, if you want more or anything.

Thanks 


	2. Azul

**Chapter 2: Azul**

Booth was laying in bed, restless. For hours, he's been incapable to sleep. The blue light that entered from the window was giving the room a cold and empty appearance, and he felt the urge to get out of bed.

He put the bed sheets aside, and put his feet in the cold floor. They felt like freezing, but kept them on the ground.

Standing, he walked towards the window. The blue light shone brgihter, and he could see the moon bathing everything in sight with a pale blueish glow.

He let out a long sigh. Why do things had to be like that?

Bones and Sully, after a brief period of catching up and starting out again, where having a great time, they looked happy, and it was such a wonderful sight, that everyone else couldn't help but be happy too.

And Booth knew that it was a great thing indeed. She now had a man who satisfied her every need, they shared a connection, and that made him happy and sad at the same time.

What made things worse, since she didn't spend that much time with him, the therapy sessions with Sweets were with him alone. His superiors decided that keeping them in schedule mantained his stress levels low, and gave him an edge in his performance. Little did they know that he gave him another kind of stress.

With another sigh, he made his way to bed. He put the sheets over him again, and went back to sleep.

When he woke up, it was 6 o'clock. He went to take a shower...

The water was warm. It felt so good, running down his body, he was feeling relaxed by the moment, and ended his shower with a lighter mood.

At 10, in the Jeffersonian, the familiar faces of the squints greeted him.

'Hi, Booth! Nice day, isn't it?' Cam greeted with her usual smile.

'Hey there, Booth! Got anything for my boys?' Hodgins, as usual, talking about his insects and all the stuff that he'd rather not hear.

He gave them a weak smile and a nod. 'Cam, Hodgins. Good day to you too. Is Bones around here?'

Cam made a hand gesture toward Brennan's office. Booth walked past them quickly, without giving her time to tell him that she was a bit busy.

Inside Brennan's office, she and Sully were talking too close, while an amused Angela watched them, eager for them to kiss. She had been too happy with Sully and Brennan's relationship, although she couldn't help to feel sad for Booth.. she knew well what kind of feelings he had for her friend.

The crystal doors opened, and Booth entered the office, then stopped in his tracks. Brennan and Sully weren't discussing work-related things, and it still was a little uncomfortable to watch them so close.

Of course, the all-observing and empathic Angela didn't miss the look in Booth's face. She knew that feeling jealousy would be a natural thing to do.

But in the agent's expression, she read something more, like hurting, and she thought that his expressive eyes where filled with sadness.

Brennan and Sully stood, Sully gave Booth's hand a firm handshake, while Temperance waved at him and smiled.

'Booth! Glad to see you around here! It's been a while since you were here in the lab' Booth turned his head to see Angela smiling at him, with a block for notes in her hands.

'Ha ha, indeed it's been a while, Angela. I'm here for the usual' and he lifted his arm to show her a folder he was carrying.

'Boring!' She smiled and rolled her eyes.

'Hi, Booth. Any new case that Temperance can help you with? It's too bad that I'm on vacation and my transference isn't complete, I would like to help you out' Sully gave his flashy and warm smile

'Booth. What are you doing here? I thought you'd call me if you needed me in the field. Right now, I'm identifying some of the many skeletons left in the warehouse'

'Actually, I'm only bringing you some files from old cases that we worked on in the past' He took a step forward and gave Brennan the folder.

Brennan extended her arm. Their fingertips made contact, and while she was oblivious, Booth was more worried than before, because he didn't feel the tingling sensation that happened in those situations before.

'Hey Booth, are you alright? You seem lost in thought...' she eyed him with her analytical stare, and she shook his head.

'Fine, everything's fine, Bones.' She nodded in agreement, as was usual between them.

'Right. So, I'll keep those files. Anything else?' She said, opening the folder and taking a look.

'Details inside. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do. See you later, Bones, Sully, Angela'

'Later, Booth' Sully waved at him, sitting in the chair in front of Brennan's desk.

Brennan answered the farewell without taking her eyes off the papers in front of her. 'I'll check those files. If you need anything, you know where to find me'

Angela, curious now, and feeling the need to hear Booth's troubles, didn't want to pass the chance, and quickly stood.

'Well, guys, I'll leave you, my work isn't finished and you know how Cam gets when it's about deadlines and work'

Without hearing the response, she quickly chased after Booth.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks to those taking the time to read this story, reviewing it and adding it to storymarks. I hope this time you find it more to your liking. It's a lengthy chapter, because as I was writing it, I kept getting ideas and letting them flow.

Since I think I suck at the detective-ish plots, I think I'll aim for showing the thoughts of the characters. Hope you like it, and tell me what you think.

PS: Azul means blue in Spanish, which was the color of the night while Booth was awake.


	3. Ink in water

_Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the plot and don't make a profit from it._

**Chapter 3 Ink in water**

"Booth!"

When he heard his name being called by that quite distinguishable happy voice, Booth knew it couldn't be any good news. He half turned and glared at Angela.

"Hey, Booth. What do you say about eating with me? Your treat, of course" she said with a gleeful smile that melted ice, so Booth wasn't angry at the remark and instead just roled his eyes playfully.

"Phew. Alright, just because I'm in dire need of food. These days I cant' eat that much"

Ten minutes later, they were at their usual restaurant. Booth ordered a hamburger with french fries and a soda, and Angela a salad with natural water.

"Keeping the calories in check? You hardly need that" Booth said playfully.

"Well, and if you keep your diet like that, in no time you'll sport a nice, soft and cuddly belly." She stroked Booth's abs.

"Oh well, that's so toned and defined... so ok, you can have that burger" and then let loose a crystalline laugh, so cheery that some bystanders couldn't help but to smile. Angela really could lift the mood around her, she really was a good friend to have.

"Haha. Let's eat, I still have some things to do"

Twenty minutes later, the empty dishes were sitting in the table. Booth was looking at his watch, and obviously Angela saw it.

"Hey, are you in a hurry then? You've kept looking at that clock the last five minutes. I want to tlak to you about something"

"Well, today I have a session with Sweets. I don't know, but I never fancied that much being there. But now, the kid seems the only one that I can talk to now, as Bones is now all around Sully and work, so I can't talk with her as freely as before. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

Angela raised and eyebrow. "Hey, I take offense on that! After all these years, you don't see me as a friend? Besides, there's Cam and Hudgins too".

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and leaned back in the chair. "Pfft. Well, since I'm in a good mood today, I'll forgive you... over another meal. Well, back to bussiness. I want to talk about you, Mr. Special Agent."

Booth seemed genuinely caught by surprise. "Me? Why? I don't think I'm that interesting".

"Ohohoho, Booth, Booth, Booth. You forget that you're a transparent person, to me, at least... and those beautiful brown eyes tell me that you're not taking well Sully's return and Brennan being all over him and not with you."

Booth kept staring at her. Was he really that readable? He could expect it from Sweets and his Jedi tricks, but Angela? Sure, the woman was perceptive, but this much?

"What are you talking about? There's nothing of it, at all". Then he stood up, paid the bill, and went outside.

"Booth. You know I'm right. Just talk to me, I think I can understand and help you".

They entered Booth's car. And stood still for some minutes. Booth was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles got white.

Angela kept staring at him the whole time. She could watch his face turning paler and paler, and then a bright red.

She broke the silence first. "Booth. I can tell that you are in pain. It was so obvious that you love Brennan, and you're hurt because she's with Sully now. But, well, if you had told her that before he came back, maybe you'd have a chance. Listen... I know we're not as close as you and Brennan, but believe me when I say I want you to confide in me, to let me help you trough this ordeal."

She placed her hand on Booth's arm softly. He turned his head towards her, and put his hand over hers.

"Thanks, Angela. You know, I think I'll accept all the help that I can get now."

Saying that, he let out a sigh. Angela took this as a sign that he was mustering courage to say something. Indeed, he looked at her with that sad expression.

"You see, Angela, seems that you were right. I've loved Bones for quite a while, and when I was ready to tell her, Sully returned. And don't get me wrong, I feel happy seeing that he makes her happy, he's a samrt guy, sympathetic and easygoing, besides he's competent at work"

Angela eyed him and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Booth recognizing another guy's talents. Shouldn't you badmouth him in a situation like this?"

"At first I did. But you see, what bothers me now is that somehow, those feelings have dimmed... I like Bones, but more like a friend and less than an eligible woman..."

Angela nodded, then smiled and said in a whisper "Just like ink in water..."

Booth stared at her, confused. "Excuse me?"

"You see, I get the picture of ink in water. At first I noticed you were uncomfortable being around them, but now you accept the situation better. I thought you suppresed your feelings, but it's like when a torrent of ink is thrown into a tank with water, at first is a concentrated wave of color, but later dissipates and the force of it gets weak and almost transparent... somehow lost in the sea of thoughts... so those romantic feelings got lost in the friendship, though they're still there, just with really low intensity."

Booth couldn't help but smile, then let out a laugh.

"Haha. You can't deny to be an artist trough and trough. But you're right, I feel that's the situation. And you know, it feels a little bit awkward when everyone around me is all lovey-dovey"

Angela just gave a small laugh. "Well, maybe you shouldn't think about that. Besides, when you enjoy life with your friends and all that, love appears without notice"

The agent looked at his watch. He felt happy because that talk helped him to lessen a lot of the stress that had been building up inside him. He started the car, and after he dropped Angela in the Jeffersonian, went to the FBI office building to his appointment.

_**Author's Note**_

_First of all, I'm sorry I took all this time to update. Second, I really would like to thank ALL of the people taking time to read and hopefully I'll get more reviews, not for the ego boost, but I wan't to know all your opinions, maybe you don't like lenghty chapters, maybe you do, some mistakes you find, you like the story, you don't...anything at all would be helpful._

_Also, many thanks too for the favorites! It means a lot to me. And by the way, chapter four is being started as of now, so I promise I'll update real soon, compared to all those months..._

_Oh, and finally we'll see Sweets in the next chapter!_


	4. Meetings and appointments

**Chapter 4: Meetings and appointments**

The light that entered trought the windows tinted everything inside the room with shades of yellow, red, orange and bits of violet. The thin figure stared at the almost setting sun. Sweet violin music filled the room, adding to the relaxing atmosphere it tried to evoke.

With a turn of heels, the person went to sit in one of the facing couches in the middle of the room. Slender fingers stroked the soft leather, while the occupant in the couch closed his eyes and revelled in the sensations that surrounded him. With the fingers of his hands interlaced and resting on his lap, started to wait.

In the darkness of a parking lot, among a sea of metallic surfaces and dimmed colors, another figure descended from his own vehicle and made his way to the elevator. Pushing a button, after a bit of waiting, the doors opened, welcoming him with a cold white light and a chime. He entered, turning and pressing the button marking his destination in the metallic board.

As the elevator started its ascent, some nervous sensation started building in his stomach. It was a common occurrence nowadays, but the frequency of it didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

When the metal box got to a halt and the doors opened, he made haste to reach his office. This was his small "sanctuary" in the vastness of the gray building. There he could be himself, relax, alienate the outside world, and have a certain degree of control or protection, albeit limited, in the interactions with the people entering "his" place.

So when he saw a man trough the glass door, he was surprised. Recognizing the man's profile, he braced himself, sighed, and entered trough the door.

The other man turned to face him. He had been waiting a little while, and in that time had been looking around the office, at objects like photographs of smiling people, their happy expressions frozen for years to come to warm a remembering heart; diplomas lauding different achievements, trophies and some files about criminal cases.

"Sully. What are you doing here? Weren't you with Bones?"

The agent gave a chuckle, then went to stand next to the agent and patted him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I was. But you know, she's a really busy woman, and just after you left with Angela, I came here to have a look at the building. You gotta know how missable the work can get."

Booth just stared at Sully, taken aback by the surprising answer. "So, you want to get transferred here?"

Another big grin. "Uh-huh. This way, I'll be working again, and be near Temperance."

Seeing the other man's look, he promptly added "don't worry, I wouldn't dream of taking your place in the team. You know, I can work in many things here, and surely many other agents may be in need of a partner. Right now, I'm looking for a certain Dr. Lance Sweets. One of the requisites is a psychological evaluation and Temperance immediately mentioned him. Though she praised his brilliance, she also said that such intelligence is wasted in a really inexact part of science that relies too much in seubjectivity and behavioral patterns expecting every human to fall under certain categorizations."

The agent couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. You could count with Tim Sullivan to recite such scientific jargon by heart with such a straight face, and Bones to praise someone by throwing a bad word for good measure.

In hindsight, they had come around with Sweets. They disliked him for differents reasons at first, but he turned out to be a great asset to have around in the cases they worked in, and a good friend, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Booth smiled at the tought, and Sully just looked at him.

"Care to share the joke? People who laughs alone might be remembering their bad deeds" and he laughed again. Clearly, he was a man who was cheery by nature, and that could prove to be beneficial for Bones' more calculating personality.

Booth just shrugged. "Not at all, Sully. In fact, I have an appointment with him, you know, stress checking sessions and all that crap that the higher-ups like to check all the time. If you want, you can come with me and I'll introduce you to him."

The other man nodded. "Tell me about it, those pesky evaluations and all. But are you sure you want me to come along? I wouldn't want to interrupt anyhting."

It was Booth's turn to pat the other man's shoulder. "Nah, nothing touchy-feely going on, basically what we¡re doing now is have friendly chats." He didn't elaborate, but somehow he was glad to have another guest around him and Sweets, at least this once.

And yet again, Sully got a big smile on his face. An honest, bright smile, like those of... Angela. He hoped that the similarities ended there, because if Angela's perceptiveness was unsettling, having another one like that would be hell.

So, Sully nodded and gestured for Booth towards the office's door. "Thanks, Booth. Lead the way, then."

The young psychologist was still in the same position as minutes before. He wondered if Booth was stalling or if he intended to miss the appointment. With a sigh, he started to get up and get ready to leave when a knock on the door pulled him out of his toughts. He saw Booth with another man besides him, with was really unusual. He nodded for them to enter the room.

"Evening, Sweets. Sorry for the lateness, I got carried away in conversation with Angela at dinner, you know how talkative that girl can be. By the way, this is Tim Sullivan, you know, Bones boyfriend."

Lance narrowed his eyes at Booth. He felt a bit of jealousy at the mention of a long chat with Angela, because he had fought hard for the agent to open to him and even when he was now considered Booth's friend, it wasn't as easy as the rest of the team. Then he glanced at the other man, and extended his arm for the other man to shake.

"Lance Sweets. Glad to finally meet you, I was curious to meet the mystery man that Angela spoke about."

Sully stepped forward and shook the offered hand. He turned to look at Booth. "Well well, Booth. You told me that he was young, but I didn't think he would be _this_ young." He looked around the office, taking in all the diplomas and certificates displayed in the walls, and then turned his attention again towards Lance. "Now I see what Temperance meant when she said you were brilliant."

The younger man smiled and shook his head. "I guess it wasn't anything good. She really dislikes my field of expertise. Anyway, again, nice to meet you. Please, both of you, make yourselves comfortable."

Both men sat in the couch. "Ha ha, you surely know Temeperance, don't you? But she also said that you are quite intelligent and accurate in reading people, though she can't fathom how you do it without exact scientific equipment. But you know how appreciative she is of intelligence, so I think recognizing that in you means a lot."

The psychologists' mouth exploded into a big grin, Booth couldn't describe it with another figure of speech. And he was impressed, sure he knew Bones and knew what to say to other people to make them feel better... just like Angela. Things were looking grim, for him at least. He loudly cleared his troath, making the other men stare at him.

"Well, you both know how Bones is. Anyway, Sweets, Sully here wants to make an appointment for a psychological evaluation, you know, as a requisite to get transferred here."

The younger man nodded. Then spoke again "Of course. I'll check some suitable time with him. Now since the session it's been cut short, why don't we go somewhere else? It's almost time to call it a day here, anyway"

Agreeing with him, the agents stood and went for the door, discussing some suitable options of places to go to.

* * *

Well, first of all, another apology. I said I'd update sooner than previous times, but besides life being hectic, I haven't had much inspiration, but somehow it's getting back. THANK YOU everyone that has added this story to their alerts, being a first time for me writing fanfiction means a lot.

I really think that after waiting for a long time for an update and it being short and only consisting of a few lines sucks real bad, so I tried to make this chapter longer. I swear that this looks longer in paper, but I really need your opinion, was this chapter too long to read comfortably? Want the others to be this long? I hope that there aren't that much typos, please give me opinions/reviews/ whatever you like.


End file.
